Flight of the Jedi
by Commander3428961
Summary: ( yeah I know, the title sucks. See first page, for why I'm doing this) After Order 66, six Jedi younglings, the only survivors of a destroyed world, make their way to Earth. Padawan Maximum, leader of this Flock of Jedi, must be cautious. The Dark Lord, is NOT far behind them.
1. Jedi on Earth,

(Okay, first chapter. Let's see if I can do a good story.)

( **Max POV)**

If you're reading this... Then you have probably doomed yourself. The Dark Lord is on our trail. And I don't know if we can beat him. Our masters never trained us for this.

I woke this morning from the same dream. I was running. My weapon was destroyed. Even though I'm faster, he's still catching up. Even at 10 yards away, I can still hear his chilling, mechanical breathing. _Hwook-Hah. Hwook-Hah._ I run towards a cliff. I turn and see his red saber. His deep, terrifying voice telling me, "It's over, Maximum. You can neither win, nor escape." He slowly moved closer, "You've nowhere to go."

I replied, "There's always somewhere to go, Traitor!" I jumped, and spread out my wings.

I bolted from my bed, and breathed slowly. I forced myself out of my bed, and made my way downstairs. I was greeted by my parents.

My mother, Valencia, a beautiful Hispanic woman with long black hair, and brown eyes, is always the first to greet me. She's also always dressed either in a nightgown, or in her typical Doctor's outfit. She walked up to me, and gave me a hug.

She said, "Good morning, Max. How are you feeling?" She's always concerned about me. Just how mothers are, I guess.

I replied, "I'm fine, Mom. Just..." I tried to find the right words,"Had that same dream again." It's always hard telling your mother about bad dreams.

She said, "Don't worry. I'm sure it's nothing." She placed her hands on my shoulders, and kneeled down. She smiled and said, "You know that you're safe. Your father and I won't let ANYTHING, hurt you. Any of you."

I smiled back as I said, "Gracias Mama." _Thanks Mom._ I then returned the hug.

She replied, "De nada, carino." We always like to talk in Spanish. It helps us keep in touch with... Our roots. But enough about that.

Then, my father Jeb, a White man with glasses, brown hair, matching eyes, and a beard, greeted me. My father was always dressed in a lab coat and formal clothes.

He asked me, "Bad dream?" He walked closer and said, "I wonder what could cause it?" My father, ever the scientist. Even when I was a baby, he was always experimenting.

I replied, "Don't worry, Dad." I hugged him, as I said, "I'm sure it's nothing." I knew it wasn't, but I couldn't really tell them why.

I got ready to make breakfast, as my parents left the room. I looked in the fridge and found... Not much. But then I heard a voice say, "Morning Max." I looked over and saw Gazzy. A young boy with strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes, dressed in his PJs.

I said, "Morning Gazzy." I ruffle his hair, and give him a slight little punch on the arm.

He asks, "What's for breakfast?"

I didn't tell him the bad news. I said, "It's a surprise!"

Then, I heard a loud yell. The owner of the voice said, "Who moved the table?!"

I replied, "Sorry, Iggy. The stair case just looked so empty."

Iggy, a tall boy with red hair and faded blue eyes, slowly came down the stairs, dressed in a white shirt and jeans. He yelled at me, "Just be careful! I AM blind!"

I thought angrily, _Then at least ACT like you are. Bedsides, you're still linked to the you-know-what._

Then, I heard a number of footsteps coming down the stairs. I saw my little half-brother, Ari, who shared a hairstyle with our father, and was dressed in a stripped shirt, and jeans come up and hug me.

He was like a little puppy. When he didn't follow me around, he was palling around Dad. He said, "Morning, Sis."

I said, "Hey, Ari." Then, I felt something move past me. I didn't hear a sound, but I definitely felt something. Automatically though, I could sense who it is.

I turned to the cause of the disturbance. I said, "Okay, can you QUIT doing that?"

Fang, another tall boy with blue-black hair, and eyes, and olive skin, wearing dark clothing. He asked, "Quit what? Breathing?"

I said, "You know what I mean, make a sound when you move!" I pointed to a handle on my belt and said, "I was ready to take out my weapon on you!" I sighed and said, "You know what, just set the table, I'll go wake up Nudge and Angel."

I walked up the stairs and entered the room shared by the girls of my family. My half-sister Ella, who inherited our mother's long black hair and brown eyes, passed me in the hall. We just said "Hey," and moved on.

I walked into the room, and woke up Nudge. Nudge didn't want to wake up. Never does. I walked over to her, and shook her shoulder, and placed a hand through her black-brown highlighted hair, and shook her again. She woke up.

I said, "C'mon, 'nother day. Get up and face it." I then tried to get her out of bed, and she fell on the floor.

I walked over to Angel, to see her already dressed. She asked me to do her buttons. _I love, love, LOVE, Angel. I don't know why. maybe it's because-_

Angel said, "Maybe it's because I'm like your little girl." She then smiled, and winked.

I said, "You read my mind again." I brought her closer to me and said, "You know, we can't do that outside the house."

Angel replied, with a disappointed frown, "Yeah, I know."

Then, after we were all dressed and had our breakfast. We decided... To do a little flying. Yes, flying. We spread our wings from our backs, and begin to fly. As you can tell... We aren't 100% human.

Let's start at the beginning. I am Maximum Ride. My family. We've been on this planet for a long time. Yes, I said this planet. We're not exactly from here. My Flock is comprised of me(Max), Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazman(Gazzy) and Angel. We came to Earth from a far different world.

The world we came from is Coruscant. Capital planet of the Galactic Republic. Before that, it was our homeworld. A world that... Doesn't exist anymore. My father, and my half-brother Ari, are the only full blood citizens of Earth. My mother, half-sister, and myself and my Flock... We are from a different world.

The Flock and I... Are among the last, if not THE last surviving members... Of the Jedi order.

As we prepared to take off, I heard something. Something I hadn't expected to hear again. My comlink. I picked it up as we took off. Then, I answered and saw someone... I thought long dead.

He said, "Glad to see you again, I am. My former apprentice."

I smiled as I saw my former master. I said, "It's wonderful to see you again, Master Yoda."

(A/N: Yes. I know it's hard to follow. I know it's long. But I always had the idea of Max being Yoda's apprentice. It always interested me, but I can't write a story centered, around that premise. So, what other Jedi should mentor the Flock? Plus, I'm sure you've got questions. But, many of them will get explained in the next few chapters. But still... I need you guys, to think of Jedi, to mentor the Flock. See you in other stories.)


	2. The transmission

(A/N: I've been meaning to update this for awhile. But, life has been hectic. So, here's the second chapter of this story. PS, some questions will be answered, within a few chapters. Just wait a bit. PPS, to those who hate Dylan, don't worry, he won't be here long. Just plays a small part. To anyone who likes Dylan, I know you're out there, sorry, but I only gave him a minor part in this. He's not in this story long. On with it.)

 **(Max POV)**

I smiled. For the first time in FOUR YEARS, I talked to my former master. The Jedi who made me his apprentice. The wisest one of them all. Master Yoda. I thanked the Force, that I attended my parents' formal lectures. Otherwise, I would have forgotten how to address a Jedi Master.

I bowed my head, (which is actually pretty hard to do, when you're in mid-air) and smiled.

I said, still smiling, "Master. It's an honor to hear from you again." I could never lie to my master. He taught me everything about the Force. His kindness and wisdom, were unmatched.

His face however, was an angered one. He said, "Disappointed in you I am, my apprentice. Drawn the Empire to Earth, you have." He looked INCREDIBLY angry. Master Yoda was usually so tolerant. He was only angry, when someone betrayed the order, or turned to the Dark Side.

I replied, questioningly, "What do you mean, Master Yoda? I see no reason, why the Dark Lord would be interested in this planet." I put on my own angered face, "All due respect, Master, but the whole reason we came here, was because we KNEW the Traitor and the psychopath he calls 'Master' would have no interest in this world!" I hoped he would understand.

When we came to this planet, we knew the Sith would have no interest. That's why we hid here. An unrecorded planet, in another galaxy, where all the technology is centuries behind our own? To top it off, an unlikely chance of finding anyone Force Sensitive.

My old master said, "Received the transmission, you clearly have not. Check your ship's communication receiver, I suggest you do. Find something you might." He looked at my in all seriousness, "Look for you and the others, the Dark Lord will. Goodbye for now, my former apprentice." He then hung up the comlink.

After he did, I flew up higher, and saw my Flock. Angel looked at me, and saw that I had my comlink in hand.

She asked, "Who was that on the comlink, Max?" She was always smart. One of the smartest in the temple. Then, the others took notice of the comlink in my hand.

Nudge flew over to me and blabbered, "You talked to someone on the coms? Who was it? Was it one of our masters?! Was it Master Luminara?! Is she still alive?!" I love Nudge, really I do, but that motormouth of hers is gonna get her trouble. Always did back at the temple. She loved her master. They were like mother and daughter.

I looked over to the boys, who only had saddened looks on their faces. They knew they weren't going to see their masters again. I couldn't help but feel sorry for them.

Angel looked at me with hope. She asked, "Perhaps it was Master Kenobi? No one knows what happened to him, after the Great Jedi Massacre." She always had hope. Hope to see her master again. After all, Master Kenobi was always tough to get rid of.

I sighed and said, "It was Master Yoda." As soon as I said it, they looked down in sadness. I told them, with a serious look on my face, "He said that something. Has drawn the Empire to Earth." I put the comlink in my pocket, "We need to be prepared."

They all looked in fear and surprise. Angel asked me in terror, "But, why? What's here that they would want?" Angel knew the Empire. She asked, "Why would the Emperor come to a planet, with such backward technology?" She never liked Earth tech. None of us did.

I said, in truth, "I don't know. But we will find out." We had to find out. Whatever they wanted, we could NEVER let them have. The Emperor had murdered thousands, just to get what he already had. Control.

After a short flight, we went back to the house. I rushed to the basement. Everything from our old life... Our life before coming to Earth... Our life as Jedi Knights, was in the basement. Or, as it was once known, the cargo hold of our ship. Yes. The ship we took to Earth, was buried beneath our house. Yeah, Iggy is kind of responsible for that. He may still be connected to the Force, but he is still blind. So... Hate to say it, but he kinda sucks at parking. Thank the Force he didn't kill anything on landing.

I went down to the ship communication receiver, and brought the Flock with me. I pressed the button that allowed us to listen to transmissions sent to us.

A transmission came on. It was a tall boy, with blonde hair, and pilot goggles. This, was Dylan. A pilot who used to fly for the Jedi order, till the Great Massacre. He said, "This is Dylan Solo, brother of smuggler Han Solo. I send this message, to any surviving members the Jedi order." An image of planet Earth appeared next to him, "This planet, called Earth, is a planet to find salvation from the Empire. Six Jedi padawans, all of whom I knew before Order 66, have been there for years and the Empire, has never attempted to look for them." He raised his fist in dedication, "The Republic must NOT be forgotten! My brother, Han Solo, has given up hope. I have NOT! Neither can you! Rebel forces are organizing on the planet surface, looking for Jedi refugees. Together we ca-" BOOM! An explosion had gone off beside him.

After the smoke cleared, only one sound could be heard. _Hwook-Haah. Hwook-Haah._

There he was. Standing in his black armor, red lightsaber drawn, looking down at the young man. The traitor. Our supposed 'Chosen one.' A man the six of us, thought was our friend. Anakin Skywa- No. He died, long ago. This man, shown in the transmission, was the Dark Lord. Darth Vader.

He grabbed Dylan by the throat. He said, in his mechanized voice, "These padawans you mentioned..." He squeezed Dylan's throat harder, "Their names. NOW!"

Dylan replied, "Never." He was a filthy two-timing smuggler, like his brother, but he would never betray us. He had some kind of thing for me. He'd never betray me.

Vader brought up his saber, and said, "Never is here." He slashed Dylan's head off with his saber.

A Storm Trooper said, "Lord Vader, the coordinates for this 'Earth' have been downloaded."

Vader replied, "Inform the Emperor of this planet, and prepare as many ships as you can, Captain. If they do not surrender the padawans, the planet shall be destroyed."

The transmission cut out. I looked at my Flock, who were frightened beyond capacity. I understood why. They'd lost their master. We'd lost out home world to the Trade Federation. Our parents, minus my own, to General Grievous. Iggy lost his sight, and my mother her own wings, to the same general. Our home on Coruscant, our masters, the family we made in the order, to the Traitor. We couldn't lose Earth the same way. We COULDN'T!

As all this happened, I remembered my entire life, before I came to Earth.

(A/N: and that's the last we'll see of Dylan. I told you, he only plays a minor part in this. Next time, we see Max's flashback. Then, the rest of the Flashbacks. If anyone wants to see more of Dylan, let me know. Goodbye for now.)


	3. Before the Temple: Max

(Alright, time for the next chapter. Here's Max's flashback. Another note at at the bottom.)

 **(MAX POV)**

I remember it all. I was born on Naboo, part of the lesser known Naboo people. The humans of Naboo simply referred to us as, 'the Winged Ones.' My mother always spoke to me in our native tongue. Yeah, don't think that the Spanish language started on Earth. It's actually Native Nabooian language, that (somehow) came to Earth, and was called the Spanish language. She taught me Galactic Basic, but we mostly communicated in Nabooian.

I can actually remember the first time, my mother and I spoke Galactic Basic (known to Earth as English). My first flying lesson. My mother said, calmingly as she nearly let go, "Alright, Max. I'm going to let go. As soon as I do-" She couldn't finish her sentence, as I hugged her as tightly as I could. I was afraid.

I yelled, in fear with my eyes closed, "No!" I nuzzled my head against her stomach, "No quiro dejar ir !" _I don't want to let go!_

I was terrified of falling. My mother looked my in the eye. She said, "Don't worry, Max. I'm right here, if you fall." She looked down, and pointed to the ground, "Besides, your father is right down there. If I don't catch you, he will." My mother always knew how to calm me down.

I looked at her, fear still in my eyes, and said, "Promesa?" _Promise?_

She smiled and said, "Promesa." She then proceeded to let go. I could feel her arms, pulling away from my body.

As she did, I remembered something. All things that fly, fly with confidence if they don't want to fall. Breathing in, and letting go of my mother, I spread my wings, and started flapping them. I gained altitude, and began to fly. I zipped around, and flew across the clear skies of Naboo. I then felt something. I felt happy. So happy, I could've burst. The speed, the adrenaline, the Naboo wind in hair. I flew over to my mother and hugged her.

I yelled, in joy, "Lo hice, Mama! Lo hice!" _I did it, Mother! I did it!_

She replied, "Lo sé, mi hija, Lo sé!" _I saw, my daughter, I saw._

I looked down to the ground, to see my dad, looking at us threw binoculars. We flew down, and landed right in front of him. He started crying in joy and hugged me. He said, with a smile, "Max, that was amazing!" My dad always supported me. He was the typical dad. Well, for a scientist who was constantly traveling between his home planet (Earth) and that of his daughter, and (former) mate.

Yeah. I had a simple childhood. Live in a small house on our species' private corner of Naboo, and listen to stories. Dad's stories of Earth, which made it sound amazing. Much to my disappoint when we got here. But, when he wasn't around, Mom would tell me stories. Stories... Of Jedi Knights. It was nice. But,I had things I didn't like. I didn't like my dad going to Earth, not returning for a whole month, and then marrying again. Nor did I like my mom mating with some random man from our species, and getting pregnant again. But I LOVED, when Ella was born. I loved teaching her to speak, and walk... And fly. Then, Dad came to apologize, a few months later. With Ari, my half-brother, on his ship. Yeah, how he has a ship is a LONG complicated story.

But, I remember the day I was introduced to Ari, for the first time.

Dad came back after a few months, Mom was a vet on Naboo, so she was doing her job. I had put Ella down for a nap, and had seen Dad's ship land.

He asked, "Is your mother here, Max?" He knew what her job was. So, he knew she usually worked from home.

I said, "She's working." I could never lie to my family. It was my biggest weakness.

Dad motioned me forward, and brought me on board his ship. I looked over to the ship's sleeping quarters, to find a number of blankets wrapped around a small child. A baby. I wondered who's baby it was.

My father put his hand on my shoulder, and said, "Max.." He brought me closer to the baby. It had hair like Dad's, and eyes like a wolf. I didn't understand that. I know that Earth doesn't have any known (outside of Earthling legends and myths) sub-species, particularly not human-wolf ones.

My father said, with a smile, "This is Ari. Your brother." He looked like prideful. Happy. It was great to see him that way.

But... Brother? I had a brother? I looked at the wolf-eyed child, and he smiled at me.

I said, nervously, "Hi, Ari." I slowly came closer, "My name's Max. I'm uh..." I put my hand forward, "I'm your big sister." He grasped my hand, with his tiny little fingers.

He said, with a smile on his little baby lips, "Big sister." I couldn't help but cry in happiness. I had a little sister and a little brother. I couldn't have been happier.

Then, Mom and Ella found out. Ella seemed fine. Mom was shouting at Dad. I was used to it, though. But, in the end, we were all happy.

Then, sometime later, I met the rest of the Flock. Fang, had lost his mother in an assault from the Trade Federation. He was on the ground, barely alive when we found him. He was bruised, and his wing was broken. I walked over to him, seeing that he needed help.

He got up as I walked him to the Naboo Republic medical station. He could barely speak when we found him. He struggled to say, "Thank you." as we walked to the med station. My parents walked with us, just to make sure I was safe.

When we got there, we were met by guards. Hiding behind one of the guards, was a little boy. A little 'winged one' boy. He said, in concern, "What's wrong with them, Dad?"

His father, a member of the Royal Guard, simply said, "Go hide with your mother, Iggy. Too dangerous." He took out his blaster.

I yelled at the guards, "Please! This boy needs help!" I pointed to the injured boy next to me. He soon gasped, and fainted. Something I saw him do a lot, until the Order came for us.

As soon as he fainted, the guards rushed him to the Emergency Sector. The guard's son came up to me. He asked, in concern, his eyes not going above my chin, "What's wrong with your friend?" He was always the first to sense something would be wrong.

I simply replied, "I just found him out there, and he needed help desperately. So, I brought him here, hoping you could help." I grabbed the sides of his head, and brought his eyes up to my own. I said, carefully pointing to my eyes,"These are my eyes." I pointed then to my chin, "You were staring at my chin. Please try to avoid that, next time."

He replied, "Sorry. I just..." He paused, and looked to the ground. He clenched his fist and said, "I have partial blindness. Sometimes I see, other times I'm completely blind. I'm sorry."

I gasped in surprise. A boy with partial blindness? That had to be terrible. I never figured that years later, the boy who was only partially blind... Would become completely blind, from an insane murder.

I said, in regret, "No, I'm sorry. I didn't know." I extended my hand in friendship and smiled, "My name is Max." I figured I best introduce my self.

He shook my hand and replied, "I'm Iggy." Well, at least he was friendly. After we shook hands, got to know each other. He was my friend.

Then, my dad walked up. He said, with a smile, "Your friend's going to be fine, Max." I proceeded to hug my father, and then went over to the Emergency Sector. I found him laying there, in the third bed from the left, sleeping.

I said to him, "Hey." I couldn't find the right words. This was my first time, talking to an emergency patient.

He replied, "Hey." He looked like he was happy. Happy through all the bandages, bruises and scars. He said to me, in gratitude, "I thank you. Really, I do." He looked down, "I'd probably be dead, of you hadn't brought me here."

I simply replied, "Don't mention it. It's wrong to just let people die, when it's not their time." I walked up to his bed, and put his hands in mine, "You're no older than I am." I looked to him with a sad face, "What would your family think, if you died at this age?"

He looked at me in sadness, "Well, all I had was my mother. She died, about two years ago. I've been scavenging the streets of Naboo ever since." He looked deathly serious.

I said, "I'm sorry." He replied, "It's okay." We stayed there in silence, for a good two Earth minutes. I said to him, "My name's Max." He simply replied, "Fang."

Then, a guard came in. Iggy's father. He said, "Sorry for the hassle earlier. You know how our kind are treated, by the 'normal' people of Naboo." He didn't like it. I could tell.

He was right, though. Even under the merciful Queen Padme Amidala, we 'winged ones' were treated terribly by the other species of Nabbo. Not slaves, we were never salves. Worse than slaves. Treated like (and called) worthless animals. But Iggy's dad was a member of the Royal Guard, under Queen Amidala. He fought for our species, and never once backed down. Then, when the Trade Federation returned, led by Viceroy Gunray... Both him, and his wife, Iggy's mother, were killed by battle droids.

After Fang was healed, and we found out he had no family, he stayed with us for a while. A few months later, he had taught Nudge how to read Galactic Basic.

I bet you're wondering, 'how come Fang, Iggy and the others aren't talking about this?' Well, Fang hated life on Naboo after his mom died. He wants to forget Naboo ever existed. Iggy, will only talk of his days in the Jedi Order. He loved life on Naboo. When he lost his parents, he, like Fang, lived with us till the Order found him. Thinking about Naboo, makes him think about his parents. Which, as far as I can tell, is too painful for him. The others... Well, I'll tell you about Nudge, and then Gazzy will tell you about it, himself. With some help from Angel.

Nudge's mother was a wanderer. She wondered Naboo for years, before getting pregnant, and finding us. We let her stay with us, in our large home, until such time as her child was born. She contacted Master Luminara, and spoke of an emergency. Then, after the Jedi received her message, her water broke. She had deactivated the communication device, and died giving birth to Nudge. Nudge had been with us three months, before Master Luminara came to retrieve her. Nudge had been good friends with my own siblings, before being taken away. I loved her like another sister. She and I both cried when Luminara took her, but we knew it was for the best.

After Nudge was taken to Coruscant, Fang and I made a pact. Fang grabbed my hand and said, "Max." We looked each other in the eye. He said solemnly, "Let's promise, never to leave each other! Even if we're adults, and the galaxy is falling apart!"

I wondered where that could have come from. But I said, "Deal." That was it. He and I had promised never to separate. Even if the Galaxy was falling to pieces.

A few years later, after the crisis with Nute Gunray, and the unfortunate loss of Master Qui-Gon, Master Yoda came to place me in the Jedi Order. That story will come later.

(A/N: Okay. I've decided to talk about the Flock's lives before becoming Jedi. May waste a bit of time, but don't worry. These chapters will be quick. Then, as soon as these chapters are over, we'll start on their lives in the temple. That's all for now.)


	4. Before the temple: Gazzy and Angel

(Alright. Just this flashback, then we're done with their lives on Naboo. Then, we get to their lives in the temple. Then we cut back to the present. After the present, we'll focus on the darkest part. On with it.)

(Gazzy POV)

I had a good life on Naboo. Even though, it was a short one. My sister and I were born into a family with a VERY high position. I didn't care about that, though. I don't think Angel does either, but I could be wrong. Our mother, the woman who brought us into this universe, was the one I'm proud of. I don't care for having power, but I loved my mother. I'm very proud of her, because she worked hard and got her position. Our mother was the first 'winged one' ever to be elected Prime Minister of Naboo. I was born before she was elected. The people loved how much she cared for me. She was the usual type of mother. The kind who loves her children, no matter what. She wasn't elected because of her knowledge of politics. She was elected because of her heart.

I remember running around her office, playing with her supplies... But most of all, I remember flying with her, when she wasn't preforming her duties... And Angel's birth.

Hey, I even remember my mother's comments on how she absolutely HATED being pregnant. Everyday I'd ask her how she was doing and she'd say, "Oh, Gazzy, Mommy's not feeling very well. I can't wait for your little sister to be born." She'd put a hand on her big belly, "Not only because I love children, and LOVE that I'm going to have another one of my own..." She then looked panicked, and grabbed a trash disposal device. Then she puked in it. She'd continue, "But also because I'm tired of this stupid pregnancy! This is NO condition for a Prime Minister!" My mother only cared for three things. Her family, her people, and her job. But I remember most about her pregnancy? When it ended, and Angel was born.

The day Angel was born, I was just a two-year old boy. I was flying around with my dad, a member of the Royal Guard (which was the most work a 'winged one' could get given the racism of Naboo's Elites) when I heard his comlink go off.

It was my mom. She was sweating, practically through her own hologram. Her belly, all big and swollen from her pregnancy looked like something was kicking it from the inside. The back of her dress was wet. As if water had been spilled on it.

She looked at my dad and said, "Honey, it's time." She groaned in pain, with both hands on her belly, "The baby's coming." The transmission ended.

My dad pocketed his comlink, and grabbed me as I was flying. He said, "Gazzy, we need to meet Mommy at the medical station." He held me, and we flew off to the station, where my mom was being treated by her personal physician, Dr Valencia Martinez. Yep. Max's mom, was my mom's personal physician.

When we got to the station, Max, who I only met that day, stood waiting for us. She'd looked as we descended, and shook my dad's hand, as he put me down. Then, my dad put me down in a waiting chair. I fell asleep as soon as I was put in the chair.

A few hours later, Max shook me. She said, "Wake up!" She shook me again, "Your excellency, wake up!" I don't know why but, people always call a Prime Minister's kid, 'your excellency,' just because they're the Prime Minister's kid. Angel and I got called that, whenever we weren't at the temple, except by our masters.

I woke up, and the guards walked me over to my mom. I saw her, my dad at her bedside, holding her hand. Mom's hair was messy, not combed in the slightest. Her face coated with sweat, but with a smile on it. A small bundle wrapped in blankets, resting quietly in her arms.

She looked at me, and motioned me towards her. I walked onto her bed, and hugged her side. She said, incredibly happy, "Gazzy. Meet your little sister." She unwrapped the blanket covering her face. Mom said, "Her name is Angel."

I looked at my newborn sister. She was adorable. She was so... Small and... Pink. Her eyes opened, and looked at me. The same blue I eyes that I shared with my mother. No. OUR mother.

I looked to Angel and said, "Hi. I'm Gazzy." I nervously laughed, "I'm your big brother." I smiled, and she giggled. I hugged her. Tightly, but gently. I was going to love her, for as long as I could.

From that day on, Angel and I spent all the time together we could. I was the one, who taught her how to fly. With help from our mother of course. I love Angel. My sweet little sister. Up till she was two, and I was four... Angel and I enjoyed life on Naboo. We spent everyday with our mother. Even when she was working, she'd make time for us. Even allowed us to meet Max further, and meet Fang, Iggy and (on her frequent trips to Naboo) Nudge.

One day though, two things happened. One, our mother resigned. After a successful six years of being Prime Minister and raising two kids, she felt it was time to settle down. Spend time with her husband and children. Two... Angel and I were inducted to join the Jedi order.


	5. Get away planImperial discussion

(Enough times in the past. I warn you though, this one's going to be odd. On with it.)

 **(Max POV)**

I looked at the image of our ship's old communication consul. I kept replaying the transmission, over and over. However, all I could do is get chills over and over.

I kept shivering in in fear, as Vader's words rang in my head. The words he said, as he killed Dylan. _Never is here._ I've felt fear before. Many times. The time I first met Fang. The time the Trade Federation invaded Naboo. The day we first fought General Grievous. Order 66. But nothing, like those words before.

I looked to the Flock. Angel, Nudge, and Ella were in the house with my mom. The boys were down in the ship's engine, trying to fix it. I made the long walk down there, and saw Iggy with his IPod (yes, Earth life restricts us to using IPods), Gazzy and Ari were looking inside the ship's damages fuel cells. Fang was looking at the ship's actual engines. I asked Fang, "So, how's it looking?" We had decided to leave Earth. It was no longer safe for us. But before we left, we had to make sure the ship was ready to leave.

Fang responded, "Well, the fuel cells are ruptured, the weapons are practically useless, thrusters are garbage, outer plating is damaged." He looked at the Hyperdrive core, "Hyperdrive is almost utterly useless." He looked to the ship's main engine and pointed at it, "And that thing is so damaged, that it would take at LEAST three Earth days to fix. Given what little tools we brought with us, and Earth's almost nonexistent starship repair tools."

Fang was always our best pilot. He knew everything one could about a starship. But his training was more important to him.

I told him, "We don't have three days." I looked to the sky (yeah. Our ship is so damaged, you can see the sky right through the roof) I said to him, while looking at the stars, "Who knows how long it is till the Empire sends their forces here?" I looked back at him. I said, with anger on my face, "You remember how impatient Anakin was. Think about how much more he is, as Vader."

The thought of fighting Vader is something, that I never wanted to think about. The six of us never completed our training. We were good in the Clone Wars... Anakin was the best. We could never beat him.

I walked all around the ship, looking for damages. I looked in the medical room, it was fine. A broken vitals monitor, but nothing we couldn't fix. Our quarters? Perfectly fine. Armory? Empty since the war ended. But what about the Bridge? I walked into the bridge, where my dad was sitting in the pilot seat.

He saw me walk past the door. He said, with a stern look, "I've been waiting for you, Max." He looked to the holo net on the control console. He said, "I saw the transmission. Didn't think the Solo brothers were still alive." He put an old DC-17 and the control console. He said, "But I will say, Dylan did this right." He pressed the holo net projection button. It projected an image of a Rebel fleet. He said, "He gave us some reinforcements."

I asked him, "What do you mean, Dad?" I had no idea what he was talking about. He never liked the Rebellion. He hated the Empire, like everybody did, but he never liked the Rebellion either. Like the rest of us, he just wanted to live on Earth. In peace.

He told me, "Max, the Rebellion could help us. I may not know the Empire, particularly not Vader, as well as you do.' He looked at me in concern, "But I know that with only the six of you, and me and your mother, we are outnumbered." He looked down, "And the people of Earth, like me and Ari, would never except creatures like you." He took out a picture from his lab coat. It was a picture of a younger me, sitting in Dad's lap, holding little baby Ari.

Dad continued his speech, "Ari has been hated by other Earthlings, even insulted when I was or was not around, simply because of his eyes." He clenched his fist in anger, "Humans, particularly those of us from Earth, fear what we do not understand. Even to the point where fear turns to hate." He'd know about that. Once, Earth scientists tried to take Ari away, to study him. Dad killed the scientist. Not hurt. Not chased away. Killed. In front of me and Ari.

He finished, "The people of Earth would never help us. They would never react to you, in peace. They would only react in the same fear, they always have towards ANYTHING different." He put a hand on my shoulder, "These Rebels may be our only hope of taking them down. Please."

I looked at him. I considered everything he'd just said. Earthlings are always afraid of anything different. If they'd seen us, either as Jedi or as members of our species, they'd react the same. No one on Earth would want to help us. They'd only want to study us. To hurt us for their own reasons. The Rebels were amassing somewhere on Earth. They'd willingly help us, if we help them. But only once. Just once, then we'd continue are peaceful lives on Earth.

I told him, "Alright. I'll try to talk it over with the others." I got up and walked away.

I decided to communicate with Angel through thought. I told her _Hey, Angel, can you hear me? If you can, try to get everyone into the living room of the house. I've for something we need to talk about. ALL of us._

I walked up to the house, and waited for the others. As I waited, I thought about something. I wondered how long it would take? Finding Rebel ships wouldn't be hard. Waiting for Vader and the Emperor to make their move? THAT'S what I was worried about. As the others came upstairs one by one, I exhaled.

I looked at them and said, "Alright guys. I need to talk to you about something, that goes against a few rules."

Angel asked, "What is it, Max? It must be important."

Fang told me, "Whatever it is, I'll stick with you. You've always made the right decision. There's no reason for me to think, that you won't now."

How sweet. I loved that about him.

I sighed. I looked to the Flock who were all smiling in agreement, with Fang's statement.

I said, "I know we all agreed when we came here, never to talk to the Rebels." As their expressions became questioning, I continued, "But now Vader knows we're here. On Earth." I picked up my lightsaber, and placed it on the table. I said, "It's time we fight back! The Rebellion has sent ships to Earth. We're of going to find them, and get them to help is fight Vader."

My parents, Ella, and Ari all smiled. They were happy I'd made up my mind. Dad even whispered 'proud of you.'

The Flock on the other hand just yelled, "WHAT?!"

 **(THIRD POV. MEANWHILE)**

Just at the boundary between the unknown region of the Galaxy, and the rest of the Universe, stood an Imperial Star Destroyer. Aboard this Destroyer, was the Head Enforcer for the Emperor of the Galactic Empire. The Traitor to the Jedi. The former Chosen One. A true Sith. Darth Vader.

He looked over the holographic files of the six Jedi, who had been on Earth. Six that he knew, during his days as a Knight. Padawan Maximum Ride, and all of what's left of their species.

Vader looked to the Captain of the Destroyer. He said, "Set a course for Earth and clear the Bridge." He had something he needed to do.

The Captain replied, "At once, Lord Vader." The Captain set the course and left the bridge.

Vader looked at the hologram images. He remembered his days as a Jedi. They were his friends. They, like Padme, were among the reasons he became Darth Vader.

He said to the images, "Soon, Max." He remembered the dark promise he and Maximum had made, years ago. He said again, "Soon."

He deactivated the holo mat. He bowed, as the Emperor contacted him.

The Emperor said, "Lord Vader. The Rebellion grows tiresome for me. As does purging the Jedi. But I must destroy ANY threat to my rule." He looks to his bowing servant, "Have you departed for this... 'Earth' yet?"

Vader said, "I have just departed, Master. Rebel ships have amassed on the planet. Six Jedi Padawans are on that planet. Ones we may be able to turn, to our side."

The Emperor simply states, "I know of these young Jedi. I may not know who they are, but I know they will be useful. They could be the key, to finding other lost Jedi."

Vader gains determination, "Such as Kenobi, and Yoda?"

The Emperor replied, "Perhaps. IF they live." His tone softens, "Be patient, my old friend. These young Jedi, could turn to our side. For now, deal with the Rebels first! Then, take them."

Vader simply replied, "Yes, my Master."

(A/N: Well, there's that. Our first bit of the Emperor. PS, am I the only one who thinks it might be cool to watch Max fight the Emperor and Vader? Well, more to come later. Bye.)


End file.
